A Gentleman is simply a patient Demon
by RyderofClouds
Summary: Searching for the one can be a difficult quest and is not without risks. You can make many mistakes along the way. The person you fell for may have a darker side, they kept hidden until they got what they wanted. One thing is certain; love hurts, whether it's genuine or not, romantic or familial. Tena Tyson learned this the hard way. Rated M for fight scenes & language.
1. Prologue

**Devil May Cry Fanfic**

**A gentleman is simply a patient demon**

**Mission 13: Nightly Predators**

_Unfortunately, the TV anime series of DMC stopped at episode 12, which disappointed me greatly, so this is to all the fans out there, my BFF (and myself ;), I wish to continue the Devil Hunter's and his companions' adventures. I do not own the series, nor the characters, Capcom does, I only try to sate my hunger for new episodes. I tried to keep them in character, so I really appreciate feedback. And now, without further ado, on to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The slightly rusted fan rotated sloth-like in the dark and dirty room. Although the room was dust-free, clear that it has been cleaned recently, pizzaboxes, some pizza slices, empty crushed beer cans and dirty clothes littered the floor or were hanging off every possible surface in the vicinity of the mahogany desk. A pair of boots were resting on top of it, their owner occupying the heavy wooden chair behind it. A women's fashion magazine covered his face but strands of white hair still stuck out in various angles. Light snoring, the fan rotating around and the quiet squeaks of lucky mice were the only noise to be heard. They hit quite the jackpot with this house's messy owner. One took hold of a bit of melted cheese on the snooker board, the others surrounded the pizza slice under the desk and started to devour it from all sides. The double doors creaked open. A flaxen little girl in a frilly pink dress stepped into the room and observed her surroundings with shock. The mice dispersed and hid in various corners of the room. She huffed, puffed and shook her head disapprovingly at the state of the chamber. She marched up to the white head and picked up the nearest beer can, aiming it at his head. The can missed his head, but it did push the magazine off his face, startling the young man awake. Furious baby blue eyes greeted him.

"What the…Patty!" he grumbled and yawned. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your mum." He leaned back in his chair to return to Slumberland, but the little girl would not let him. "She is working today. Damn it, Dante. Why should I keep cleaning if this is what will become of it? You really need to learn to keep order especially if someone is nice enough to clean up for you."

"Exactly! Why should I bother if you are gonna fix it all anyway, like the little fairy you are?" he placed a new magazine on his face. "You jerk! Get up, Dante! If I am cleaning up, I might as well start with the cause!" she started hitting the man with her sweep brush, but all her might was simply no match for the bulky man. It did not hurt him per say, but it did annoy him; like a fly annoys you when it lands on your nose.

"Alright, I get it. You want me to leave." Dante pushed back his chair and stood up, picking up the box containing the last slice of pizza using the same momentum. He threw the box in the nearest bin and landed in the sofa as he started to munch on the slice. This single act of tidiness did not escape Patty's eye and she did a short "victory dance" and then started to hum a joyful tune whilst she gathered up the garbage in a black sack. Progress is progress no matter how small. Soon the sack was so full of waste, it was flowing out of it. Since it was so heavy, Patty grabbed its corners and started to drag it outside all the while moaning in pain. Once she reached the door, it opened and the waste fell to the floor again. "Nooooo!" She looked up at the culprit. "Morrison! Look what you have done!"

The newly arrival shot an apologetic look to the devastated girl. "Sorry Patty. I did not know you were there. You did a great job as always." He patted the top of her head, messing up her hair a little. The flaxen girl sighed and started to collect the mess again. Morrison sat down on the armchair facing Dante's resting form. Dante looked at him and then at the ceiling. "You got a job for me that actually pays as well?"

"Hmph! They would all pay well if you did them right without causing more havoc than the demons."

"Whatever, tell me about the job, before I change my mind." The dark blonde haired man rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "You know that rundown club on Oakley Road?" Dante nodded. "Well, four weeks ago a good number of women have gone missing and one thing is common about them all. They all went to that club."

"So, call the cops, people going missing is not my thing." Morrison snapped at Dante "I was getting to it if you'd let me! Anyway, what is interesting is that their bodies were found in various motels and hotels in the area. All that is left of them each time is a scorching skeleton."

"So it's pyromaniac psycho. So what?" Dante

"It still is an unnatural murder, isn't it? And since your debt is not getting any less, you might as well just check it out. The owner is pretty desperate as his clients are targeted and the women guests are the ones drawing in the male ones too. He is willing to pay $20000 for the demon's head." The young man's eyes lit up. "What have you to loose?"

"My shut-eye." The older man raised an eyebrow at his partner's immature reply. Dante sighed and sat up. "Fine, I was bored anyway." He stood up and picked up his twin guns, Ebony and Ivory from the coffee table. His red leather coat rested on the hanger beside the door. On his way out the door Morrison handed a heavy guitar case to the devil hunter. "Good luck." Dante just smirked and went out the door. "Don't need it." Morrison just shook his head amused and followed him to his car, where he gave the white haired man a lift to the club.

The owner was indeed desperate. He was pacing up and down his office during the short briefing and he would not accept a no, no matter the price. The plan was simple. They would wait until nightfall and then find the lady killer. Sounds simple enough. What could go wrong? Opening hours arrived soon enough and the last rays of sunshine disappeared behind the horizon. The DJ turned on the music and the doors opened to let the partying folk in. It's showtime!

* * *

><p><em>This was the introduction. And the adventure's just about to start.<br>_


	2. Chapter 1 - Chance encounter

_I want to thank Ladykemi for the kind words of encouragement. Don't worry, Patty will be back shortly. It would not truly be Devil May Cry without her and Dante bickering. _:D_ This chapter and the next will cover the mission, but the one after them will definitely have Patty in it, but I don't wanna spoil anything yet!_

_And now the adventure continues!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Chance encounter<strong>

The music poured out onto the streets loud enough for passerbys to guess the song playing. A long queue of youngsters stood in the entrance to the club. Most had the common sense to acquire a fake ID to be admitted inside. The guys wore sunglasses, fake leather or jean jackets and ripped jeans to appear older and cool. The girls applied enough makeup to put a common prostitute to shame, masking their actual age. Some new members stood awkwardly waiting their chance to go in, obviously not used to these kinds of places, but got dragged along by their buddies. A man in a red trenchcoat with a guitar case strapped to his back approached the club. He looked up at the purple neon sign.

"Siren's call. Fits alright. It makes the neighbours wonder where all this racket is coming from. "

He skipped the line earning some disapprovals from the queueing youngsters. The bouncer just glanced at him and sidestepped. "Get rid of this _pest_ fast and discreetly", he spit the word "pest". Dante just grunted in reply and entered the club. An obviously underage young lad tried to sneak in with him but got grabbed by the collar of his green shirt by the bouncer and thrown into the puddle next to the pavement. "Man, this was a new shirt!"

As the devil hunter got deeper into the club, the sound of techno music got louder and louder. The nauseating stench of smoke mixed with cheap perfume and sweat invaded his nose. He earned numerous lustful looks from nearby dancers, which he reciprocated with a wink. The devil hunter navigated through the crowd of sweaty bodies and eventually reached the bar. He ordered a strawberry sundae. The bartender raised his eyebrows, but soon came back with the order, prepared for the devil hunter's arrival. While enjoying his treat, he scanned the crowd for his possible target and occasionally admired some more provocative dancers on the elevated stages. The song changed and the remix of a pop song filled the room. A brunette dropped down in the empty seat next to his. Not soon after, an obviously drunk man placed a hand around her shoulders, but she swiftly elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, then landed a backhanded punch in his face, forcing him off of her. With an annoyed expression, she brushed the cigarette ashes from the man's fingers off her shoulder and ordered a lemonade, but cancelled her order once she noticed the young man's sundae.

"I did not know they had icecream at this place. Gimme a lemon flavour!" The bartender muttered "great another one" under his breath. The young woman heard him though and stuck out her tongue at this back. Dante shook his head at her childish behaviour. The girl faced him, "Nice to see not only drunkard molesters for a change."

"Are you sure? Today may be different." She shook her head in reply. "A guy never orders an icecream at a party, unless he likes to have a clear head. At least that's my experience. Then again I don't really know people." Dante chuckled taking another spoonful into his mouth. Her icecream was placed in front of her soon after and she immediately started to devour her treat. He took another bite. "So I take it you are not here to have the time of your life?"

"Aw, hell to the nah! I'm here strictly on business, believe it or not. I like dancing as much as the next girl, but in a place where you can actually move without getting groped every few seconds." She shuddered in disgust then her turquoise eyes landed on a point behind Dante's back. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He turned to see the sudden object of her attention. A raven haired young lad with a snakebite had a violet-haired chick clinging to his arm. The guy whispered something in the girl's ear which caused her to blush and giggle. Suddenly, the duo got up and headed deeper into the club.

"Friend of yours?" he casually asked. She let out a huff in annoyance. "As if, I have better taste!" She faced the man. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you…" she paused and made circular motions with her left hand, waiting for a name. "Dante." He replied.

She nodded with a smile. "Dante. Nice name. But that business ain't gonna solve itself! See you when I see you, then?" She paid for her order, but before she could get up, Dante caught her wrist and gave her a flirty look. "You know I gave you my name, but you never gave me yours." She looked into the crowd then back at him. "I'm Tena. Look I'd love to chat but I really got to go." And with that she wrenched her hand out of his grip, mock saluted with a cheeky grin and disappeared on the dance floor. He shook his head at her antics. _What an interesting babe._ All of a sudden, he sensed the presence of a demon. He was close, but was getting further and further. He stood up and started to speed walk in the direction of the scent easily navigating through the cramped dance floor. Being a demon himself, he could pinpoint the source even in a crowded place. The creature reeked of malicious intent. He left the club with Dante following his scent.

After passing six blocks, the scent led him to an old apartment. Some windows were covered up with carton where the glass was missing. Only some of them had curtains and even then they were some dull colour like brown or grey. The paint came off long ago in places and occasional iron bars protruded from the walls. It was in desperate need of repair. It's a wonder it has not fallen apart yet. Graffiti adorned the walls and it would not be surprising if the corridors were covered with it as well. He spotted the young man and the violet head from the club. She did not appear to be intoxicated, but for some reason she blindly trusted the stranger as he led her into this ruin of a building. Before the door could close, however, the silhouette of a woman slipped in unnoticed. _Well, tonight sure looks promising!_

He noticed the light flicker on in a room. He effortlessly leaped onto the window sill on the 2nd floor and glanced into the room. Sure enough the demon was closing the door and moving in on the unsuspecting chick. She was busy admiring the different drawings and posters on the walls. He grabbed her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. Her eyes opened and shone pink before returning to their natural silver. Soon a lovesick expression appeared on her face. He just smirked at her and closed in on her neck, his canines extending into proper fangs. Just as Dante was about to crash into the room and save the day, the door was kicked in and the incubus was shot twice in the head. The brunette girl from the club lowered her gun with shaking hands, smoke coming out of it. The demon fell back but before he could hit the ground, he transformed into his true form and launched himself at the intruder.

* * *

><p><em>Here you have it, chapter 1. The next chapter will have a little fight scene, so you can skip to Chapter 3. Don't worry, I will recap for those who decided to skip so you won't feel left out.<em>

_RyderofClouds out! : ) *waves super fast*_


End file.
